Advanced Police Investigations
by djmay71
Summary: En route to a special event in Canada, the Study Group from Greendale Community College is the victim of a bomb threat. Community/ Flashpoint. My original Flashpoint OC is used.


"Troy and Abed in the morning!" both Troy and Abed yelled excitedly, both holding a pair of cups.

Sitting beside the eccentric, crazy duo was Jeff. He let out a sigh as he turned to face out the window, although he could clearly hear Troy and Abed's discussion with the flight attendant.

"We are here today with…Marcie," Troy voiced out loud, after taking a long, hard look at the woman's chest, where her name tag was pinned.

"On a special episode of Troy and Abed in the morning!" Abed finished, "So Marcie, what made you want to be a flight attendant?"

"Uhmm…" Marcie nervously replied.

Jeff sighed again, and turned to face Marcie. He thought she was gorgeous. "Just nod and walk away."

Without hesitation, she walked away.

"Troy and Abed in the morning!" Troy and Abed yelled again.

"This is going to be a long flight." Jeff muttered.

* * *

Down the aisle, Britta, Annie and Shirley sat together. Britta had her head leaning up against the window, wearing a mask and sleeping soundly. Beside sleeping Britta, Annie was reading one of her favorite books- Eat, Pray, Love. Shirley wore a huge smile, as she glanced around the plane. The man across the aisle from her had sneezed, and she replied with a sincere, "Bless you."

Suddenly, as the plane vibrated for a few seconds, Britta violently came to.

"It wasn't me!" she screamed out.

Annie put a bookmark at her page and looked over to Britta.

"Britta, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, as she took off the mask, stuffed it into her purse and started flipping through the channels on the on-flight TV, "I don't even know why I came."

"To support the Dean?" Annie asked.

"Right, because I care about an award he might get."

* * *

"You're right Pierce, these seats are cozy." Craig Pelton, the Dean of Greendale Community College said to Pierce, who was sitting next to him in first class, "This is the way to go."

"It's the money that buys luxury." Pierce said, as he sipped his scotch.

"Attention passengers," came the pilot's voice over the intercom, "Please fasten your seatbelts; we will be making an unscheduled stop in Toronto International Airport."

* * *

"Team One- hot call, hot call!" Winnie yelled out, as Team One, of the Strategic Response Unit, part of the Toronto Police Force got ready and assembled in the garage and got into their vehicles.

"What do we got Winnie?" Sargent Greg Parker asked over the radio, as he got into the passenger's seat of on SUV, as it took off- being driven by his Team Leader and Tactican, Ed Lane.

"Airline Flights R Us received a call about a bomb being aboard flight number four one four seven. The plane was in the air, so they redirected it to our airport."

"Where did the plane originate from?" Ed asked over the radio.

"Ok," Winnie said, "Originated from Denver, Colorado, then flew to Dallas, Texas. Went to Washington, and offloaded some passengers, then New York, and then it was supposed to go straight to Vancouver."

"Ok that doesn't help us." Greg said, "Spike?"

Spike, otherwise known as Michelangelo Scarlatti was driving the second SUV, which was right behind the one being driven by Ed.

"Yeah?" Spike replied via radio.

"What do we need?" Greg asked.

"Bomb's probably in one of the suitcases, so tell the airport employees to _carefully _offload the luggage into a secured, isolated location. When we get there, I'll deploy Babycakes."

Babycakes was the name that the Spike, the team's bomb technician had named the bomb defusing robot.

"Let's interview the passengers and crew on the plane too." A woman said from the passenger's seat in Spike's SUV, "Maybe they saw something at one of the airports."

"Good thinking, Megan," Greg said over the radio, as he pulled out his cellphone, "I'm contacting airport security now."

* * *

"I wonder what's going on." Troy wondered aloud.

"Probably needs to refuel." Jeff stated, "Feels like we've been flying for a day."

* * *

Once the plane had landed, the crew ushered the passengers of the plane out into the airport. Once in, airport security divided the passengers up into 3 groups of 8.

"The plane looked like it had more passengers than 24." Annie pointed out.

"Hey, Dean." Jeff said, as he turned to address the Dean, "This amazing seat sale of yours- did it mention anything about layover in Toronto?"

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Britta asked Jeff, as the Dean refused the answer.

"Panties- that because he's gay?" Pierce asked.

"Shut up Pierce." Jeff bossed, "We've been flying for ten hours."

"You should have slept." Britta commented.

"You want to try sleeping beside that?" Jeff asked, as he pointed to Troy and Abed, who were re-enacting a scene from Kickpuncher.

* * *

Team One entered the airport through a shipping door. Spike was piloting the controls to the bomb robot, as it travelled slightly ahead of them. They got to where the luggage was, and Spike and babycakes veered off to go to work.

"Spike, keep us posted." Ed said, as they continued walking, being guided by a security guard to where the passengers were.

"Copy that." Spike replied.

Once there Ed, Megan and Greg looked at the groups of three passengers and noted two men acting foolishly in one of the groups.

"Who wants the crazies?" Ed said.

Quickly, Ed and Greg put their fingers on their noses, and Megan looked up at them, who had forgotten.

"Dammit." Megan whispered, as she grabbed the passenger manifest from a flight attendant and walked forward.

* * *

Megan turned on her voice recorder, and clipped it onto her uniform.

"Barnes, Troy?" Megan asked aloud.

The one man, who was goofing around approached her.

"Troy Barnes, T-Bone." Troy said to the cop, who he thought was very attractive, "And my friend Abed, is not a terrorist."

"Noted." Megan replied, as she took out her notebook and started writing down some observations, "At which airport did you board?"

"In Denver." Troy stated, "I've always wondered something- do tasers hurt?"

"Do you want to find out?" Megan asked.

Troy shook his head.

"Can you please ask Shirley Bennett to come here so I can ask her some questions?"

* * *

Troy walked over to the group, where they had all found chairs.

"I told you Jeffery," Craig Pelton, the Dean of Greendale Community College said to Jeff, as he placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder, and slightly squeezed the fit man's muscles, "I can't bump you up to first class."

"Shirley-" Troy said, as he sat beside her, as she unclasped her hands from a prayer, "The hot cop wants to talk to you."

* * *

"Your name, for the record?" Megan asked Shirley.

"Shirley Bennett." She replied, with a big smile.

Megan returned her smile. She found it refreshing that some people are overly nice.

"What's your business here in Canada?"

"Well," Shirley answered, "The Dean of our community college got nominated for an award, and the ceremony is in Vancouver."

"What kind of award is it?"

"I don't know," Shirley rambled, "It's one of those weird awards, you know? I only watch the Oscars, and sometimes the Emmies, and that's it."

"Did you see anything suspicious, during your flight, in the airport? Did anybody display some peculiar behavior?"

"Not that I know of." Shirley answered.

"Thank you Ms. Bennett." Megan replied, with a smile, "Mrs. Annie Edison- may I have a word?"

* * *

"Well, this is very boring." Britta summarized to Jeff.

"Tell me about it." Jeff replied.

"Jeff!" Abed said loudly, as he sat down beside him, "This is like the quintessential travel episode of popular sitcoms- the cast of Friends in Britain, and Jerry Seinfeld en route to Hollywood."

"Really- what a shocker." Jeff dryly stated, as he pulled out his cellphone and started texting.

"Yes- and like always- there's trouble. In Seinfeld, they got arrested, and in Friends- no one knew that Rachel was going to show up, which resulted in-"

"You know, Abed," Jeff voiced sarcastically, "If you write this down, I will read it later."

* * *

"That's very descriptive." Megan said, as Annie Edison had finished describing the entire events of when they were on the plane, "You've been a big help Ms. Edison. If you don't mind me asking- how did you end up at a community college instead of a university?"

"I, uh- got addicted to Adderall in high school." Annie admitted.

"On you on Adderall right now?" Megan asked.

Annie seemed taken back, "I've been clean for years!"

* * *

Next, was Pierce Hawthorne.

"Mr. Hawthorne-" Megan started, "Do you know who may have planted a bomb on your plane?"

He pointed over to one of his fellow passengers, "Abed."

"Why do you believe that sir?"

"Because he's Arabic."

The police officer glared at Pierce, "That's racist sir- do you have any supporting evidence?"

"Drop my pants?" Mr. Hawthorne said, as he unbuckled his pants as they dropped around his ankles.

"Ok sir, please put your pants back on."

"Pierce!" a tall man yelled over, "Seriously?"

Pierce sighed, as he pulled up his pants.

"That's Jeff. He's gay." He explained to the officer.

"Do you think that's a bad thing?"

"Not really, but it's weird." Pierce admitted.

"Please sit back down Sir."

* * *

"Any luck Megan?" Greg asked Megan over the radio.

"Negative." She replied, "These people are the weirdest I've ever met- and I'm only halfway through."

Ed came up behind her, "Why?" he asked, "What's going on?"

Megan opened her notebook- "Where do I begin? Troy Barnes- nothing wrong with him, except he looked more at my boobs than he looked at my face. Ms. Bennett thought I'm an angel sent from Heaven to do God's work. I actually took that one as a compliment. Annie Adder- I mean, Annie Edison, admitted that in the past she had been addicted to Adderall, and Pierce Hawthorne is clearly both racist and a homophobe."

"What a ragtag group." Ed admitted, "Keep up the good work."

* * *

"I don't understand the question." Abed said to Megan, "Are you looking for a generalization, or like a commentary- like on the TV documentary 'Wild Recon'?"

"The question was- have you seen anything suspicious?"

"No- not yet."

Megan nodded, "Let me know if that changes. Do you know why Pierce Hawthorne told me that you might be the bomber?"

"He's crazy. That's what Britta and Jeff tells us." Abed informed, "Pierce is to us, as Pinky is to Brain in the loveable cartoon Pinky & the Brain- you know, the one…"

"Yes, I know." Megan replied, "I watched Saturday Morning cartoons as a kid."

"They're on Sundays, Wednesdays and Fridays, every night at 11:15pm on the Warner Brothers for Kids Network- not Saturdays."

"They used to be-" Megan said, wanting to end this conversation, "Pelton, Craig?"

* * *

"Hi, Dean Pelton of Greendale Community College." The dean said, "I'm an Aires, my favorite color is blue, and I love…"  
"That's terrific Sir." Megan cut him short, "What's your business here in Canada?"

"You tell me."

"We have reason to believe that a bomb was planted aboard your plane."

"A bomb!?" the Craig Pelton exclaimed, just before he passed out.

* * *

Troy and Jeff carried the dean over to the chairs and laid him down.  
"Could this take any longer?" Jeff asked, to no one in particular.

"I don't know, eh?" Troy said, mocking a Canadian accent.

"Knock it off."

* * *

"Were you one of the cops who detained people like penned farm animals during the G8 summit?" Britta asked the police officer.

"That was before my time." Megan admitted, "If you could just answer a few of my questions for me, that'd be great."  
"I don't have to, if I don't want to."

"You're right- you don't have to." Megan informed the woman- Britta Perry, "Am I just wasting my time?"

* * *

Finally, Megan was at the end of her list. All was left was Jeff Winger.

"Jeff- I'm going to be honest with you-" Megan said to him, "Your friends haven't been of much help."

"Yeah-" Jeff said, nodding, "Troy and Abed, they're weird. Britta probably didn't want to talk to you. Shirley probably went on some religious ramble, while Annie gave you a blow by blow, factual report and Pierce made some wildly inappropriate comments."

"Sounds like you know them pretty well."

"Well, we've been a study group for over three years now, so yeah."

"I got some news." came Spike's voice over the radio.

Megan brought up her hand, and engaged the radio, "What's up?"

"It's a false alarm." Spike replied, "There's no bomb here."

Jeff noted the gold wedding band on the officer, just before he was going to start putting the moves on her. He always wanted to sleep with a Canadian woman…

"You're married?" Jeff blurted out.

"Engaged, actually." Megan replied, as she tucked away her notebook.

"Well, whoever it is, he's lucky man- you're beautiful by the way."

"Lucky woman." Megan corrected.

* * *

Finally, the plane boarded again, and it was piloting down the runway. Jeff let out a big sigh, as he continued to think about the failed attempt of flattery that he used on a lesbian Canadian police officer.

"Jeff- what's wrong?" Abed asked.

"Don't want to talk about it." Jeff said, as he closed his eyes, wanting the flight to be over with.

Abed turned to Troy.

"We rolling?" Abed asked.

"Yup." Troy replied.

"Troy and Abed in Canada!" Troy and Abed exclaimed together.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know my readers of my **_**Flashpoint **_**fanfiction probably found some glaring continuity issues, but I had only found after uploading to fanfiction, so I decided to leave them.**

**I found writing the Community characters hard, and I don't think I did them justice. Agree? Disagree? Let me know by reviewing! **


End file.
